


Wish Me a Happy Birthday

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: Bukan pesta, bukan pula hadiah. Perayaan ulang tahun yang ideal untuknya sebetulnya sederhana saja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural milik Eric Kripke. Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan finansial apapun dari penulisan cerita ini.

Sedari dulu bangunan itu tidak pernah tampak megah. Tapi sepertinya jauh lebih baik daripada kumpulan debu seperti sekarang. Ia ingat ia pernah mengadu di dalam sana, berkeluh kesah—sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan di depan adiknya atau rekan malaikatnya—kepada seorang Ibu yang bukan miliknya. Ia ingat ia pernah dibantu di dalam sana, oleh seorang jenius yang ia rasa hampir bisa melakukan segalanya. Ia ingat ia pernah menggoda gadis cantik itu, seorang adik perempuan yang tidak pernah ia miliki. Di dalam sana.

Di  dalam sana ada banyak kenangan.

Biarpun bangunannya sudah rubuh, tak tertolong akibat kebakaran hebat yang terjadi beberapa tahun silam, kenangannya akan Ash tidak akan hilang.

.

Ia berdiri di bangunan bertingkat dua. Dari luar mungkin tampak seperti sampah, tidak rapi, banyak barang-barang rongsokan yang berserakan. Dari luar mungkin tampak tidak terurus. Tapi di dalamnya, pria itu menyediakan rumah. Sebuah rumah untuknya dan adiknya. Bahkan untuk teman malaikatnya.

Namun tentu saja sekarang rumah itu kosong. Sang empu sudah berpulang, beberapa tahun lalu. Ia pergi setelah selesai berjuang, setelah selesai berperang. Ia pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Tapi baginya hal itu tidak jadi masalah sekarang— _well_ , dulu sempat menjadi masalah besar baginya dan adiknya—karena melalui teman malaikatnya, ia tahu kalau sosok ayahnya itu bahagia di surga. Tempat seharusnya Bobby, _hunter_ terhebat yang pernah ia temui, berada.

.

Toko itu hanya satu dari puluhan ribu toko serba ada yang letaknya di pinggir jalan di seluruh penjuru Amerika. Tapi ada yang membuatnya berbeda. Baik ia maupun sang adik tidak terlalu sering melewati jalan itu. Namun ketika mereka mencari jalan pintas, mencoba mempersingkat waktu tempuh perjalanan, dalam diam pun mereka bisa merasakannya. Ketegangan, rasa putus asa. Sisa-sisa emosi dari perang waktu itu.

Rasa kehilangan. Rasa kecewa. Rasa takut.

Toko kecil itu adalah monumen kepahlawanan untuk dua wanita terkuat yang pernah ia temui dalam hidupnya. Sosok adik perempuannya, sekarat karena terluka, dengan napas yang terputus-putus dan kata-kata yang terbata-bata, menunggu kematian dengan cara mengorbankan diri untuk kedua Winchester yang tersisa, yang katanya harapan hidup umat manusia.

Ia bohong kalau bilang ia tidak merasa kehilangan. Nyatanya, setiap detik yang ia lalui sejak saat itu, hatinya selalu di bebani perasaan bersalah. Bahkan sekarang.

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang keluar dari toko, memegang permen lollipop di tangan kirinya. Ia bergandengan tangan dengan seorang wanita yang lebih tua, yang berambut pirang juga. Mereka mengayunkan tangan, berjalan bersama. Tertawa.

Ia harap, di surga, Ellen dan Jo bisa bergandengan tangan dan berjalan bersama. Tertawa tanpa beban.

.

Baginya bibir hutan selalu sama saja. Menawarkan sebuah misteri. Harum tanah dan bau-bau wangi samar bunga-bunga menawarkan kedamaian. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi seolah mengajaknya masuk ke dalam, ke bawah kanopi-kanopi daun dan ranting yang terjalin tinggi diatas tubuhnya.

Baginya bibir hutan selalu sama saja. Ia hampir tahu semua makhluk yang bersembunyi di dalam sana, yang ia buru hampir sepanjang hidupnya. Ia tahu rasa horror apa yang bersembunyi di balik batang-batang pohon yang tinggi. Ia tahu rasa takut apa yang disebarkan oleh monster yang bersembunyi di dalam tanah, yang membuat sarang diatas pohon, yang berdiam di dalam gua, yang bersemayam di dasar danau. Ia tahu apa yang orang-orang tidak tahu, yang mengancam, yang berbahaya, yang mengerikan.

Baginya bibir hutan selalu sama saja. Tapi tidak dengan hutan yang ini.

Disini ia membakar tubuh tak bernyawa adik perempuannya yang lain. Wajahnya yang biasanya merona karena emosi, pipinya yang hangat, tawanya yang keras, senyumnya yang lebar yang waktu itu berubah pucat dan memancarkan ketakutan yang sangat. Ia ingat pernah merenungi betapa kedua bola matanya penuh semangat, tapi kenangan itu dihantui pandangan kosong kedua irisnya yang putus asa. Ia ingat penah menggenggam tangan kecilnya yang hangat, tapi kenangan itu dinodai oleh ingatan tentang rasa dingin dan kehilangan. Kenangannya tidak suci lagi karena dikotori oleh kematian.

Sampai sekarang pun ia masih merasa kalau adik perempuan angkatnya— _self-proclaimed_ , tentu saja tapi sang gadis berambut merah itu tidak keberatan—tidak adil. Seharusnya ia saja yang mati, bukan Charlie.

.

Rumah sakit itu hanyalah satu dari banyak rumah sakit yang ada di dunia. Tapi ia pernah sekarat disana. Ia pernah ditendang telak oleh rasa kehilangan di dalam sana. Ia hanya duduk didalam mobil impala kesayangannya, sebab ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah boleh ke ruang bawah tanah. Untuk apa pengunjung pergi ke dalam ruang bawah tanah?

Di dalam ruang boiler rumah sakit itu, ayahnya—ayah kandungnya—membuat perjanjian dengan iblis untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin melihat sebentar, mungkin merasakan rasa putus asa dan ketakutan. Tapi ia tidak mau mengundang perhatian yang tidak-tidak dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana.

Hal yang lebih menyedihkan bukanlah kehilangan ayahnya, namun ketidaktahuan dirinya akan kondisi ayahnya bahkan setelah kematian. Apakah ia sekarang ada di surga? Teman malaikatnya tidak bisa memastikan. Apakah sekarang ayahnya ada di dalam neraka? Raja Neraka tidak bisa mengonfirmasinya, karena informasi semacam itu merupakan tipe yang _classified_.

Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan gips dan perban membungkus tangan kanannya. Jalannya perlahan dan terbata. Di sampingnya, pria muda dengan rambut pirang yang sama menggandeng tangannya yang lain, membimbing langkahnya. Mereka menuruni tangga. Si anak tampak meringis kesakitan sementara yang lebih tua terlihat diam saja. Akhirnya, di anak tangga terakhir, Sang Ayah menggendong si anak. Mendekapnya. Melindunginya.

Keliru rasanya ia bersyukur sang ayah mengorbankan jiwanya untuknya. Tapi di saat-saat seperti ini, ia bersyukur ia bisa hidup cukup lama untuk menghentikan kiamat.

.

Ia tidak beranjak dari kursi pengemudi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia sampai disini, di depan pintu gerbang besi pemakaman umum. Tempat ibunya _dulu_ dikuburkan.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengutuki kebodohannya, dan kebiasaan jelek yang ia pelihara sejak rasa kehilangan mulai menguasai hatinya.

Ibunya sudah hidup kembali, sudah ada di dunia ini bersama mereka lagi. Bernyawa. Sehat. Lumayan bahagia biarpun tidak selalu dengan mereka.

Tidak ada gunanya ia mengunjungi kuburan. Ibunya berada di dunia yang sama dengannya, menghirup udara yang sama, berdiri diatas bumi yang sama, bernaung dibawah langit biru yang sama.

Ia tidak perlu bertanya pada teman malaikatnya atau Raja Neraka perihal ibunya. Ia tinggal mengambil ponselnya dan meneleponnya.

* * *

 

Dean Winchester merayakan ulang tahun dengan cara mengunjungi tempat-tempat dimana orang-orang tersayangnya dimakamkan—atau dalam beberapa kasus lokasi mereka berpulang karena tidak semua rekan Dean memiliki kuburan untuk penghormatan. Lalu pergi jauh-jauh dari Sam dan Cas untuk mabuk bersama _baby_ —bukan, bukan wanita sewaan yang ia usir setelah pagi tapi mobil kesayangannya yang tidak pernah mengeluh dan selalu ada untuk Dean.

Tapi tampaknya tahun ini, perayaan ulang tahun ideal bagi Dean tidak bisa dilakukan begitu saja. Ia baru hendak menghubungi ibunya, namun ia mendapati puluhan _missed call_ dari sang adik dan ratusan pesan singkat yang di kirim oleh Sam, Cas, Ibunya, bahkan Jody. Intinya satu, ia harus pergi ke rumah Jody setelah urusan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya selesai.

Dean menyapukan tangan ke rambut pirangnya. Ia selalu memaknai ulang tahunnya berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Ia bisa bertahan selama ini karena orang-orang yang—baik sadar atau tidak, ikhlas atau tidak, terpaksa atau tidak—membantunya dengan segenap kekuatan mereka dan segala yang mereka punya. Bahkan merelakan nyawa mereka untuknya.

Bagi Dean, perayaan ulang tahunnya bukan dengan pesta. Tapi dengan mengunjungi mereka yang pernah bersamanya tapi lebih dulu kembali dan meninggalkannya disini. Bagi Dean, perayaan ulang tahunnya tidak dilakukan dengan mengundang banyak orang dan bersenang-senang. Tapi dengan mengingat mereka yang pernah berkorban untuknya.

Telepon genggamnya kembali bergetar. Dean menghela napas. Adiknya menelepon lagi.

* * *

 

Agaknya ada perubahan rencana, karena Sam mengajaknya bertemu di kedai makan di pinggir jalan, dekat dengan bunker mereka. Adik kecilnya itu duduk di satu sudut, bersandar santai di kursinya. Senyumnya terkembang lebar begitu Dean memasuki tempat makan itu.

“Oke, ada apa?” Dean bertanya.

“Tidak ada. Hanya ingin makan saja,” Sam menjawab singkat. Mata Dean menyipit curiga. Tidak ada hal yang tidak terselubung dengan Sam, itu yang Dean pelajari di tahun-tahun mereka bersama melakukan bisnis keluarga mereka.

Dean mengangkat alisnya, “Oh yeah? Kau yakin?” Dean memberikan sinyal pada pelayan untuk datang ke meja mereka.

“Aku sudah memesan,” pelayan menghampiri mereka, tapi membawakan sepiring burger dengan tumpukan bacon dan daging dan telur dan sayuran dan bacon dan daging dan bacon dan keju dan bacon dan bacon yang membuat liur Dean membanjiri mulutnya. Segera setelah pelayan meletakkan pesanan Dean, ia menyerbu hidangannya.

“Eugh, surga sekali,” Dean mengunyah cepat-cepat. Baunya begitu menggiurkan, bau daging yang dibakar, bau bacon yang digoreng, bau keju yang setengah meleleh, bau mentega yang melapisi roti burgernya. Rasanya pun nikmat sekali, lidahnya menari di dalam mulutnya. Dean rasanya ingin mengerang begitu gigitan pertama menyerbu indra perasanya.

Sam mendengus, “Sudah kubilang kau cukup senang diberi makan bacon cheeseburger begini.”

Dean menyuruh Sam melanjutnya ocehannya melalui pandangan mata. Mereka sudah cukup lama bersama-sama sehingga bahkan Dean sejujurnya bisa mengerti Sam walaupun adiknya itu tidak berucap kata, “ _Well_ , Jody dan Mom ingin merayakan pesta ulang tahun. Tapi kurasa itu karena Alex dan Claire ingin membuat kue saja.”

Dean mengangkat bahu. Giginya masih terbenam di tumpukan lemak dan kolesterol itu, “Tapi aku bilang kalau kau tidak suka merayakan ulang tahunmu. Jadinya tidak ada pesta,” Dean menyeruput sodanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Tapi?” ia bertanya karena Sam tidak melanjutkan.

“Hanya ada perayaan kecil-kecilan, kau tahu tiup lilin, potong kue, dan sebagainya,” Sam mengangkat bahu.

Dean mengambil kentang gorengnya. Ia menatap jauh di belakang Sam, menimbang pro dan kontra hadir ke perayaan ulang tahunnya sendiri, “Baiklah,” ujar Dean pada akhirnya. Sam menghela napas lega. Sepertinya adiknya itu sudah menduga kalau Dean akan menolak perayaan ulang tahunnya mentah-mentah.

Sebetulnya, Dean ingin menolak. Tapi ia tahu hal itu akan membuat Ibunya sedih. Ia juga merasa tidak enak pada Jody dan Sam. Mungkin Claire akan memukulnya kalau-kalau anak dari _vessel_ rekan malaikatnya sudah membuat kue untuknya, “Cas bagaimana?” Dean tersadar kalau adiknya itu tidak menyebut nama sahabat mereka.

Alis Sam terangkat tinggi sekali, “Cas membantu Claire membuat kue. Kau harus lihat ekspresinya waktu ia tidak sengaja menekan plasting untuk _frosting_ terlalu keras,” Sam tertawa kecil. Dean tersenyum.

Sam hanya memesan kopi. Ia tidak bisa makan banyak-banyak sebelum perayaan, katanya. Perutnya tidak sekaret perut Dean dan sejauh yang Sam tahu, Ibunya dan Jody memasak gila-gilaan—semacam mengeluarkan hasrat memasak ala ibu-ibu yang biasanya tertahan karena pekerjaan mereka.

Sam meletakkan uang bayaran diatas mereka. Ia dan Dean beranjak dari kursi masing-masing, melangah bersisian ke arah pintu. Tadi Cas yang mengantar Sam kemari karena _baby_ dipakai oleh Dean. Namun karena sekarang ada Dean dan  _baby_ , maka sekarang Sam akan kembali bersama Dean.

“Eh, Dean,” Sam memanggil sang kakak sebelum si sulung keburu masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi, “ _Happy Birthday_.”

Senyum Dean melebar. Sebetulnya, perayaan ulang tahun yang paling ideal bagi Dean sederhana saja. Ia tidak perlu pesta, tidak perlu tiup lilin, tidak perlu potong kue, tidak perlu hadiah. Tidak perlu pesta heboh-heboh dan tarian-tarian atau wanita-wanita sewaan. Bagi Dean, perayaan ulang tahun yang paling ideal adalah ketika Sammy-nya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan aku, proposal penelitianku :” /krai *nangis di pojokan* *in denial* *guling-guling*
> 
> Niatnya mau di post kemarin. Tapi biar sekalian ikut challenge Siblingisasi jadi ditahan sehari. Toh orang-orang belahan dunia sana juga baru ngerayain ultahnya Dean hari ini(?) /maksa.
> 
> Sangat gak bisa menahan diri untuk gak nulis sesuatu untuk ulang tahun Dean. Sangat jatuh cinta pada Dean dan segala sifat baik dan buruknya, dan terutama pada aktor tampan yang memerankannya. Eric Kripke menciptakan Dean dengan sangat indah dan Jensen Ackles menghidupkan Dean dengan cara yang sempurna *apa ya*
> 
> Happy birthday, My Wayward Son! Carry on! There’ll be peace when you’re done
> 
> Ah ya, pengalaman pertama Aru post di AO3, btw *gak ada yang peduli*  
> Ada kritik, saran, masukan, keluhan? Silakan tuangkan dalam kolom komentar
> 
> Best Regards,  
> Arleinne Karale


End file.
